the way things used to be
by sarah-reed-richards
Summary: what really happens when your family are all freaks and you are normal why would you call them freaks if you really loved them and what if you start being a freak yourself it might make you wish for things to go back to the way that they used to be
1. Chapter 1

_OK people I'm gonna start a new story so I'm gonna be twice as busy (yayyyy) i already have one in maximum ride __extreme makeover bird kid edition but since i started taking a break and reading fantastic 4 fics i am inspired to start one of those i have no idea what its gonna be called but I'm open to suggestions its kinda based on what my sister and me were talking about last night so I'm gonna start it now_

_cg _

_i DON'T own fantastic 4 or anything associated with the movies i do own Sarah and others_Flashback

_"No mommy don't go I can't stay here and watch you die!" a little girl about seven cried._

_"We __won't die, I promise__. Here watch TV, I think SpongeBob is on." a blond haired woman said._

_"Yea kiddo we'll be fine." __A man said as he ran out the window.__ "Flame on!"_

_"Mommy, Daddy don't go!"__ I screamed as I ran to the window, watching my family go._

End of flashback

I woke up in a sweat. I hated having those dreams they always were the same, poor little me afraid that my parents were going to die and leave me all alone. _But that was then. This is now and I need to get myself together, I left all of that behind in New York five years ago. I'm Sarah Richards's script writer and movie director __not __that__ anymore__. I __have__to__ do these interviews today. _I thought to myself and got up to get ready.

I lived really close to my office and it was a great day, so I decided to walk to work

"Hello Ms. Richards I got your list of actors trying out right here." My Secretary Kathy said as I walked past her desk.

"Thanks Kathy, let me get settled and I will let you know when I'm ready."I walked into my office and sat down at my desk looking at the list and noticed the date august fourth, my birthday_ Wow I totally forgot, not that it matters or anything I'm not celebrating. I'm 21, __big deal,__ it's just another day. _My phone rang

"Ms. Richards are you ready for your first appointment?" Kathy said. "She's here."

"Ok send her in."

I leaned back in my chair as this really pretty blond walks in.

"Hello my name is Zoey Blanchard."

"Hi I'm Sarah Richards."

"OK Ms. Richards I'm auditioning for the role of Patty."

"Oh and how old are you..."

That was basically how every interview started and went, and before I knew it it was lunch time. I walked out and decided I was getting a pizza down the street. My cell phone rang."Hello Sarah Richards speaking."

"Hello Sarah do you know what today is.." a creepy voice said

"No. Who is this?"

"Lets just say I'm an old family friend"

" I have no idea what you are talking about." I said quickly, hoping my lie was convincing

"I know you do, so stop lying I know all about you and your family and you better watch out or you might not live to see another day."

"You better stop threatening me, I'll call the police, they can trace calls you know."

"Like the police can stop me. You really don't know what I can do you?"

"Ok I do, but I'm not scared." I said to him bravely even though I was shaking.

"You better watch yourself then. If you do really know who this is, you know what I am capable of. Don't think you're safe where you are. I know where you live." Then the line went dead.

Suddenly I lost my appetite and decided to just go home for the day. I called Kathy and told her to close up and cancel all of the rest of the interviews. Walking home slowly giving myself time to think about what just happened. I had a feeling that it wasn't coincidence that all this was happening on my birthday. I looked up surprised to see my house already. I got my keys out not noticing the curtains flickering. It wasn't until I opened my front door that I realized I wasn't alone.

_ooh a cliffie how cool so tell me whats up and titles suggestions are open i need help figuring out that stuff and you know what else to do the button is_

_down_

_here_

_cg_


	2. Chapter 2

_so i am going to do ch 2 i STILL have not figured out a title (AWWW MAN!!) but i might soon and sorry for no updates in a while i was gonna quit but i got re inspired to write it again BTW this is Sarah RICHARDS reed and sues daughter sorry about the confusion and special thanks to tigerpelt its really b/c of you that i am continuing this and now I'm eager to begin so..._

_cg_

ch 2

They were in my living room all four of them i couldn't believe it i did not want this at all

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME HERE ESPECIALLY IN MY HOUSE WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE YOU" i roared

"now is that a way to treat your family" my "mom" said

"no but you aren't MY family at least not to me i call you the fantastic freaks"

"wow dude that's harsh"johnny said

"now you listen here Missy-" my "dad" said

"don't you _Missy _me i don't have time for this "

"what do you have time for anyways?" Ben said

"obviously not you and by the way Ben get the heck off my couch i _don't _want it broken in half"

"stop being so rude and happy birthday" sue said

"oh well its not like she cares about it anyway" johnny said"i bet you forgot about it until today when you looked at the date"

"omigod have you been spying on me"

"no i just passed by"johnny said

"yea right knowing you it was more like flew by ugh i cant stand having freaks for a family"

"OK that's it I'm tired of you calling us freaks stop"reed said giving me that look that used to shut me up i couldn't believe that it used to work

"whatever so I'm going to count to three and you will be leaving " i said and sighed"god today has been so bad i mean first the weird call from that family friend then-"

"what friend what did he sound like"reed said suddenly

"i dunno creepy"

"let me see your phone maybe i can trace the call" reed reached out for it and i moved out of his reach but then he did his freak act and grabbed it

"damn stupid stretchy stuff now you have my number"

"sweetie we always had your number" sue said

"oh god whats up with that i mean-"

again i was interrupted by reed"shh its ringing hello"he put it on speaker phone

" why hello reed how goes the family" the creepy voice says

"i know who that is its-"Ben said but is interrupted

"victor Von doom yes I'm baa-ck"

"wow people just don't stay dead like they used to" johnny said

"so i talked to your lovely daughter today and i think i want to meet her"

"i don't want to meet you I'm trying to avoid freaks thank you" i said

"well soon you wont have a choice"

"why and while i got you here how exactly did you get my number"

"oh that's easy years ago when i finally got settled i heard that you were born i think you were about five then so i built a machine to track you and if you got any powers and yesterday i was just sitting when it went off so what can you do"

"nothing I'm normal"

"um actually that's why we are here too"reed said

"so i would love to listen to your lovely bonding but i have a plan to make until next time" then the phone goes dead

"oh hell no I'm not a freak no no no i have never done anything remotely freaky" i said

" OK what ever you say" sue says and picks up my favorite candle holder from Cameron diaz "oh how nice "she then throws it

and then without thinking about it and even though i was halfway across the room my arm shot out and caught it

"ha that's pretty freaky to me" reed says

_so what do you think now i would write more but i got to get off the computer now so let me know the magical blue button awaits_

_cg_


	3. Chapter 3

_hello ppls i am SO shocked at my reviews and comments i NEVER thought this would do this good so since you are being so nice im here to bang out my ch3 of the way things used to be and this ch is for penny3 thank you have a hug and now every body enjoy_

_cg_

ch3

" "ha that's pretty freaky to me" reed says

i look at my arm that is currently all the way across the room holding the candle holder and it takes me a few moments to grasp the situation completely "ohmigosh im a frrrreeeaaakkkk!" i manage to scream before i felt a needle in my hand and then every thing went completely black

--

"hey look she's waking up" i heard from very far away

i opened my eyes to see johnny right in my face"ahhh!" i screamed and tried to get up and ended up landing on the floor"that really hurt" i said "you really annoy me johnny-" i started to say then released where i was i immediately jumped up off the floor"oh no you did NOT d-" i started to say but found that i couldn't talk

"yes before you go into another tempertanrum we did bring you back home" sue said walking in to the room "and i have a force field by your mouth so you cant talk" she smiled at me on that one and i gave her the death stare

" so now that i have your attention" reed said walking in"by the way thank you susan for this help" he gestured to my mouth and i gave him the stare too though it sadly did nothing"since doom now knows your whereabouts and the fact that you now show positive symptoms of the cosmic radiation i decided that it was in your best interests to bring you back to the baxter building because its not only the safest place for you if doom does decide to follow through with his plans but it has all the necessary equipment to help diagnose the extent to your symptoms and training facilities as well"

"what tha egghead means is ya gotta stay here so you can be safe and learn about those powers of yours" ben said

i opened my mouth to say what was currently running through my mind but couldn't as sue still had the force field up i waved my hands in her direction but she didn't notice but johnny did

"hey look its a mime" he laughed as sue finally removed the field

"what do you mean stay here i have a house to pay off and not to mention my MOVIE that i STILL need actors for which is all the way across the freaking CONTINENT! i really meant it when i said i didn't want NOTHING to do with you guys ever again and you CANNOT keep me here against my will" i screamed at reed and he went flying across the room

"hey look a force field she's got BOTH of you guy's powers" johnny yelled clearly excited

i looked at my hands and then at reed who was getting up from the floor horrified cant do this i cant handle this its just way too much" i said and i felt the tears fall down my cheeks as i ran towards the door but i felt an arm on my wrist and i didn't even fight back as reed pulled me back

"sarah its ok" he said

"no its NOT" i sobbed hysterically "I cant do this i have a normal life without danger i i-" i faltered in to more sobs and i didn't even realize that reed was holding on to me

"sarah like i said its going to be ok we are here for you we will get through this forever i know its hard but we CAN do this i just need you to help"

" but i...i..-"i started to say but sue interrupted

"hey we don't have to talk about this all tonight reed sarah why don't you go get some rest in your room" she said helping me up

"but i never wanted to-" i started to say

"just lets get some rest and we will figure it out tomorrow" sue said and took me into my old room and laid me on my bed i was asleep before she turned out the lights

_so heres ch3 its a lil bit dark i know but hopefully you guys like so its review time!_

_cg_


	4. Chapter 4

_ok so its time again for another installment of the way things used to be im gonna make this a little bit less depressing than it has been b/c its even bumming me out and i wrote it so my friends lets begin_

_cg_

ch 4

"rise and shine Sarah i made you breakfast" i heard a voice say from above my head

"unnh wha?" i said confused as i opened my eyes to see reed standing next to my bed with a tray of food

"do you always sleep this late?" he asked sitting down on the side of my bed and stretching his arm to put the tray on my dresser

"No um wait what time is it?"

" its twelve now" he replied

"oh god i hope kathy didn't think i was kidnapped or something i should have called and told her that i wouldn't be back and oh geez" i sighed and started crying" man its over my whole life that i worked so hard for is over"

reed looked at me concerned "well i wouldn't to that far as to say completely over its just a vacation you are on hiatus"

i almost laughed at that " no it's not like that i mean nothings going to ever be the same i cant be like everyone else now i am-" i faltered

"-still our Sarah" he said "i really don't care how you are you are still you"

" well consider the source" i sighed and he looked at me funny" no im sorry its just all those years when i had no powers and you had to go save the world without me i just really wanted to fit in ya know and i was so scared that you guys would get hurt and i would never see you again i was so helpless so i guess i just made my self not care i mean if i though of you as the 'fantastic freaks' and not my family then i wouldn't care if anything did happen and thats why i went as far away as i could but i was wrong and i am sorry" i sniffled" i mean i was and still am that scared little girl just wanting to belong and loved by her parents i..i..just.." i started to cry all over again

" aw sweetie" i heard from the door and the next thing i knew i was being hugged by both my parents all three of us crying and for the first time in a long time i felt safe and content we sat like that till we heard

"um...i like these gushy mushy family reunions well maybe i don't but you guys we got problems" johnny said

" like" reed-um dad said

" uh a big robots going berserk in central park"

" Well, nothing like a giant crazy robot to brighten ones day huh?" I said and johnny looked at me funny" what im not allowed to be funny?"

"well last night you were flinging people around with forcefields and calling people freaks so i guess you have some kinda mental issue huh" johnny sniggered

" no its called having some reflection tome to prioritize and realize the situation" i said

" well one things for sure" johnny said

"and that is what"

" Well, you are defiantly reeds daughter I mean can you say NERD!"

"oh my god you little..." i jumped off my bed and went towards him but got stopped by an invisible force

"awww" i said

" guys giant robot attacking what are ya all doin in there playin tiddlywinks" ben shouted

" my goodness" reed sighed "we gotta go fix this problem can you stay here and wait till we get back"

"um if you haven't noticed im an adult and can be trusted i DID have my own house,car-"

"just stay here we gotta go" johnny said as they all ran out the door

"Ok" I called as they left"i wont leave" the door slammed" hah like im gonna really listen" I said going back to my room thinking if im going to be stuck in New York I might as well go shopping!

_Ok there it is im sorry that its been a while but hey these things cant be helped...I hope you liked it and next up is some retail therapy for Sarah but until then I need a reason to go on..._

_cg_


	5. Chapter 5

_gosh i totally forgot about writing this so much has been going on gee...well i hope you will forgive me i am posting now so yeah my birthdays next month actually i have the same birthday as Sarah so reread ch 1 if you wanna know...i am only 19 though so not the same age but anyway you guys are here to read a story not my life so here we go and this chapter is dedicated to sd freek_

_cg_

ch 5

so i walked into my room to find something to throw on so i could go shopping and saw that they had brought some of my stuff from my house with i found my favorite shorts and my t-shirt that said super what? and had the super man logo scribbled on then i proceeded to locate my purse and found it along with an envelope with my name on it i curious i opened the envelope to find two things in it one was a card that said happy birthday anyway i opened it and read

Sarah,

we know that you aren't happy about all this and are sorry about it and even though we have had no contact over the past few years we hope we can make things right we do love you honey

reed and sue

then it was scribbled

Yeah don't blow me up crazy girl you are weird! Happy birthday or is it d-day ha ha!

johnny

and then

kid ya gotta smile more often

ben

then i looked at the other item which was a money envelope i opened the top to see tons of green at that sight i did smile so placing the card on my dresser i grabbed my purse and the money envelope and went out of the building once i was outside i breathed deeply and coughed there was some serious smoke in the air or something

i headed down to the macy's and went in smiling and looked around deciding on looking at shirts first

so i found like fifteen different shirts and then about the same amount of pants and shoes then i hurried and got some headband and jewelry and went to pay

after i paid i decided that i wanted to look at books and music so i set off for the boarders which unfortunately went past the park where the robot was still being fought i put my head down and scurried in to the store "whew that was close" i said to myself and then started to look around

two hours later i had fifteen more bags filled with books, cds, and dvds so i then struggled out the door and i started down the sidewalk and bumped right in to a reporter "oh sorry" i said she glanced at me then did a double take

"oh are you Sarah Richards" she said eagerly

"er..."i said and tried to rush away but i just ran right into the middle of all four of them and reporters

"was that robot dooms" a reporter asked dad

" right now we don-" he had seen me "excuse me" he said and walked over to me

"oh darn busted" i sighed then realized that i was a grown woman so no matter what i could Handle it

"Sarah what are you doing here"

"Sarah!" johnny yelled really loud causing all the reporters to swarm on me and dad

"agh! i gasped

"Sarah why are-"

"is it true that doom is try-"

"are you a mutant-"

"Sarah were you kidnapped-"

all the reporters asked at once and i looked at dad for help thankfully during all the commotion ben had gotten to slip out to get the fantasticar he hovered it over our heads dad stretched up to get in to the car "hey um.."i said looking at him and he smiled and grabbed my bags and hoisted them in to the car too "um you still are forgetting me" i said pointedly and mom used a force bubble and brought me up

"what did you do by the whole store dad said once i was inside

"no i would never buy the whole store i left a few old lady blouses" i joked smiling big

" why did you leave the building" dad asked

"because i needed some stuff and remember i am an adult and can take care of myself dearest fantastic people" i smiled " i did live pretty good"

"well you kinda did i mean no one lives as good as the human torch does" johnny shouted flying past

"oh god he STILL has not grown up" i asked rolling my eyes

"no and i think he never will" mom said "i cant stand it he's so immature'

"well sue at least he helps people" reed said

"but he's still annoying "ben said

"well give a little get a little" reed said

"you guys need therapy..."i sighed as the fantasticar landed and we went inside

"so what all is in these bags anyway?" johnny asked watching mr struggle with them

" well i needed some more clothes as all the stuff you guys brought was last years summer stuff and i really needed the new three doors down c.d. and the maximum ride book was out too so i got them plus the new harry potter dvd..i never go around to getting it"

"oh so basically nerd stuff" johnny said slumping in the couch

"no i am not a nerd i write mov-" i said starting to get mad again but dad interrupted me

" Sarah could you come into the lab please after you put your stuff away"

"why?" i asked innocently

"well i have to run some tests"

i groaned as johnny said "hah you should have been nice to me"

"Whats that have to do with anything" I snapped at him and dragged my stuff to my room planning to stall like no tomorrow I really hated tests...

_well heres ch5 for all of you lovely people I'm going to see if my mom will get up and do something..._

_cg_


End file.
